Child of the Pantheon Book 1: Defeaters of the Sky
by Sophskii
Summary: Aria Jackson Olympia. She had two mortal parents, but her mom had been married to 6 gods, and her dad to 4 goddesses. Life isn't easy. She had been moved to live on Olympus, but what happens when her brother, Percy Jackson, discovers her and her secret? Oh snap! I hope you guys like this story! ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a story that is kind of different. Tell me what you think. **

Aria Jackson-Olympia got out of bed on Mount Olympus. The floor was freezing on her bare feet. Why did _she _have to be the most powerful demigod? Why did 10 out of 12 major gods and goddesses have to be _her _parents. Aria walked over to her closet and threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her backpack, slipped on her bracelet, typhònas, or hurricane, and stepped outside. Suddenly, father Hephaestus appeared at her side. "Ah, Aria." He said. "Hello, father Hephaestus." Aria responded, inclining her head slightly at one of her many fathers' appearances. "Where are you going?" Asked Hephaestus. "To the throne room." Was the reply. "Would you like me to accompany you?" "All right. I was just going to ask permission to leave Olympus." Hephaestus looked at her. "But your swim meet isn't until three, your workshop class isn't for another half hour, your mom is at work now, why do you need to leave?" Aria glanced at her father before saying quietly, "I was wondering if I could just go out. You know, see the rest of the city. I'm always up here, and I want to see some other demigods again. It's been 14 years since my last contact, I was 3." They didn't speak again until they reached the throne room. Hephaestus looked Aria straight in the eyes and said, "Aria, I want you to know, that I fully agree with you, and believe that you should go out. I will attempt to the best of my abilities to persuade the rest of your fathers and mothers." Aria gave him a thankfull smile before entering the large room.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Bellowed Father Zeus. Aria looked up at him and said, "I want to leave Olympus for the day. Is,that such a crime? I never leave except for swim practice, workshops, and to visit my mom." Zeus looked angry, but Hera, not one of Aria's parents, said, "We will leave it to a vote. All in favor of allowing Aria to leave Olympus, raise your hand." Hera, Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Athena all raised there hand. "The majority of the Olympians have decided. Aria, you may leave. But, you must have a satyr with you, and make sure you have typhònas with you." Aria said, "Stepmother Hera, I always have typhònas with me." "Very well." Said Hera. "Go pick your protector, and you may go."

Grover ran into the big house. "You wanted to see me, Chiron?" Chiron wheeled around to look at him. "Yes." He said, "It seems you have been called to Olympus earlier than usual. Aria is waiting for you, and she is wishing to leave the pantheon to see the city." Grover's mouth fell open. "They're actually letting her? I thought she was only allowed out for her activities and to see her mom." "Yes, Grover." said Chiron. "But it seems the Olympians have taken pity on her today. You are just going to, what's the phrase, 'hang out' around the city today. That is, until her activities. But between them you two will be free to roam the city. Now get along, Grover. It is not wise to keep the Child of the Pantheon waiting.

Aria watched as Grover's taxi pulled into sight. Her satyr friend paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle. "Hello Grover." Aria said. "Hey Aria." Grover replied. "Wow, this is so cool. When was the last time you were let outside to just chillax? When you were, like 3 or something?" Aria laughed. "So, my goat-legged friend. Where do we go first? Is there somewhere we can get breakfast, because honestly I am tired of Olympian food. I swear, those nymphs can't make anything out of the sacrificed meals we get. Plus, it's already way over cooked." "I know a place." Grover said. And with that, the two friends walked off to find something to eat.

"Swimmers, take your mark. Go!" Aria launched herself into the water, and Percy Jackson stared in pure wonder at the speeds she was going. That was his fastest time she was at! Right now! Oh gods, she was so fast. Annabeth looked bored. She did not like getting pulled to Percy's swim meets, especially because it meant sitting through race after race after race after race of people swimming in circles. Percy sat on the edge of his seat as he watched the girl in lane 3 catch up with lane 4. Oh, but lane 4 takes first! The last race of the meet was over, but Percy wished he could watch more. That girl in lane 4 had the same color eyes as Percy, and the same color hair as Reyna. There was something about her though. Suddenly, Percy realized that he needed to get up for the awards ceremony. Annabeth grumbled about how unfair it was that Percy made her sit through the whole meet, while the rest of his friends could show up for the awards only. Percy just smiled and got up to meet with the rest of his team.

"First place medal for the girls 100 yard backstroke goes to Aria Olympia." Percy watched as Aria's 10th medal was placed around her neck. "I really think there is something going on with that girl." Said Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Are you sure this isn't just because so far she's won 2 more first place medals than you?" Percy glared at her. "No Annabeth. It's not because of that. It's because she gives off a sort of Aura, it's definitely been tried to be covered up, but I can feel it's there. Also, her last name, Olympia. I bet that if you flick through the city records books you won't find anyone else named Olympia." "Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Like an ADHD dyslexic demigod would do that." She said. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Percy look! It's Grover!" Percy looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was his best friend Grover. He was hugging Aria, and she was smiling with pride. "Okay, something definitely is up." Percy decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Grover beamed. He was so proud of Aria. This was the most medals she'd won yet! Suddenly, Grover smelled something. Something that wasn't Aria's masked demigod aura. He smelled, Poseidon, Athena, two Zeus, two Hades, Hephaestus, Ares, a Roman goddess, and Aphrodite. Oh gods, the seven, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia. Grover leaned over and whispered in Aria's ear, "Aria, we need to go. Now." Aria didn't question him. She just leaned over and told the man that she needed to leave, "because of family reasons." The man didn't question her. He simply rifled through his pages, grabbed two more first place medals and a second place ribbon, she'd lost to a boy in the co-ed race. Then Aria headed to the locker rooms to get changed.

"Bye Aria! I'll see you tomorrow!" Grover yelled at her as she walked into the Empire State building, her medals gleaming around her neck. Grover jumped into the cab. During the ride to camp half blood, his mind was racing. What was going to happen? What would have happened if Percy had realized he had a sister? Oh gods, what would have happened to Aria? Would she have been cast into Tartarus? She could attract so many monsters if others knew about her. No offense to Aria, she's a great fighter, but she could die. He couldn't lose another demigod. Sometimes Grover wondered why he continued being a protecter. He didn't need to anymore. But he still did. This was probably due to the fact that he enjoyed meeting the demigods. Grover's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden stop. He looked around and realized they were at the base of half blood hill. Grover payed and thanked the taxi driver, who simply growled in return. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Grover thought, and he made his way up half blood hill.

Chiron sat in front of him, and the entire Olympian council was there. Well, through Iris Message. Aria was there, too. Also IM. She was the only demigod that the Olympians weren't worried about hiding things from. Well, most things. There were certain issues, but mostly everything that was discussed in a meeting was open to Aria. The only demigod who knew about Aria was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis. She was sworn to secrecy about Aria. And they never had contact. The only reason Thalia knew about Aria was because she was, well, the lieutenant of Artemis. Zeus was furious with Grover's actions. "You did what? I can't believe you didn't even bother to acknowledge Perseus Jackson! If he saw you, you smelled him, and you didn't acknowledge anything, he will know something is wrong. We must do something. We Olympians will converse about it. You may leave now." With that, Zeus slashed through the Iris Message and was gone.

The minute Grover stepped outside of the big house, Percy had him pinned up against a wall. Annabeth and Nico were there too. "Okay Grover, spill!" Percy said. Grover looked,around frantically. "Okay! Okay! I admit it! I did once use your toothbrush, okay! But it is not my fault that a water nymph came through the faucet and pushed it into the toilet!" Grover cried. "That's not what I'm ask- wait, what?" Percy said. Then Annabeth came in. She was a lot nicer. "Grover, that's not what we're here about. We want to know how you knew that girl today, Aria something. And why didn't you acknowledge any of us? We know you can smell us, especially if nine demigods are in one place." "You used my toothbrush?" Percy said, still stunned. Annabeth, Nico, and Grover just ignored him. "I'm sorry." Grover said, "But I can't tell you." "Why not Grover?" Annabeth asked. "Because he's been sworn to secrecy." Nico said. Annabeth looked at him. "How do you..." Her question carried off as Nico answered, "The River Styx. It flows through my father's domain. I can sense oaths and promises that are made on the River Styx." Percy looked a little let out at the fact that he wasn't going to find out about the Aria girl, but Grover simply put his arm around him and said, "Hey man, let's go get you a new toothbrush."

Aria hacked at the attacking nymphs with typhònas. Sure, Nymphs didn't usually battle, but all of her godly parents wanted her to learn how to battle. Her mortal mom had, too. Her dad, well, who knew where that guy was. But mom always spoke about him with disgust. She'd said that when he married her, he had been kind and gentle and smart. But when he got courted by Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, and Iris, he decided that he was better than everyone. He had gone around to other mortals and had bragged about it. He had then been banished to Tartarus without a word from his wifes, mortal or godly. But, at the same time his mortal wife, Sally Jackson, was being courted by Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Ares. After her husband had been banished, Sally had her daughter, Aria. Poseidon had come back to her after Aria was born, and has courted Sally for a second time. Percy was born very soon. When Aria and Percy were three, Aria was sent away to Camp Half Blood. This was because she had already attracted three hydras, the Minotaur, a drakon, and many other monsters. While Aria was at camp, her aura was so strong that monsters were constantly patrolling the boarders of camp. The gods decided to take Aria up to live on Olympus. Percy was soon stripped of his memories of his sister, and Sally was sworn to secrecy. Aria hacked down the last nymph, and set off to ask permission for her to go visit her mom.

"I mean seriously, mom, this girl, there is something up with her." Aria froze in the hallway. She felt her brother's presence on the other side of the door. A child of Athena was there too. Oh gods, she hadn't seen Percy for 14 years, surely it wouldn't hurt to just glimpse her brother. She gently lowered herself out of the hallway window and onto the emergency exit. She waited. Then she heard the door open, and fought her breath when she saw how Percy had turned out. He had the same eyes as her, but his hair was black and windswept. He had a lopsided grin on his face, and was holding hands with the Athena girl. She had blond hair that fell in curls down her back. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to be coming up with the best battle strategy to take you down, but she was smiling at Percy. Aria felt a twinge of sadness. This Athena girl knew her brother more than Aria did. What was Percy's favorite color? Did he listen to any popular music? Had he been there during the two wars? Aria suddenly saw something. The Athena girl! She saw her! Oh gods! Mom's door had closed, and Percy had started to leave when Annabeth grabbed him and said something to him. Aria only caught a few words, "girl," "green eyes," and "Olympia." Before Aria could do anything, a glowing bronze sword was at Aria's neck. "Ah, Anaklusmos." Aria said. "My old friend." Aria allowed them to haul her into the hallway, hold both of her hands behind her back, and then she shadow traveled away.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Said Annabeth. "First that girl is great in the water. Second, she has the same eyes as you, third, she recognized Riptide, and fourth, she can shadow travel. What should we do?" "Uh, maybe we should ask mom?" "Well, nowhere else to start. Let's go in the apartment, then." When Annabeth opened the door, the first sounds she heard were coming from Percy's bedroom. There were two voices, so Annabeth motioned for Percy to follow her, and they snuck along the hallway to Percy's bedroom. She heard, "and I just wanted to see Percy, because I haven't actually seen my brother for 14 years. So I peaked over the window sill, and the Athena girl caught me. When they brought me into the hallway, I shadow traveled away." Annabeth froze. It was that girl from out on the platform. A second voice spoke. It was a male voice. "I Will ask the other Olympians what to do about the my son and the daughter of Athena." Poseidon? Sally just groaned. "Why? Why can't the other demigods just know about her?" Paul spoke gently. "Sally, even I know why. We want to keep her safe. The more people know about her, the more monsters it will attract." Poseidon thanked Paul and said, "I will take Aria back to Olympus. Aria, come." Annabeth heard footsteps, saw a flash of light from the bedroom, and then there was nothing.

**Sorry for not posting in a while, guys. I just have a ton going on. I will try to post more often, but no promises. Also tell me what you guys think will happen. Some of your ideas may be used later on in the story.**

**fun question: if you were a god, what would you be the god of? I would probably be the god of literature because I 3 reading and writing!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wuv day special!

**In honor of Luv day, and by request of OpalMAINEiac5858, I give** **you ****some PERCABETH ACTION!**

Percy and Annabeth decided to head back to Camp Half Blood and discuss what they had heard. Percy lead Annabeth into his cabin and shut the door. Before Annabeth could look around, though, Percy had tied a blindfold around her eyes. "Percy Jackson! What are you doing?" Annabeth said, scraping at her blindfold. Percy simply sat her down on the bed and said, "You'll see soon enough." Annabeth heard something getting pushed across the floor, dished clatter, and the door opening and closing. Suddenly, a heard of hands grabbed Annabeth by the arms and pulled her off of the bed and out the door. Annabeth thrashed wildly. She said, "What are you doing? Let me go!" A voice said, "Calm down, Annabeth." Annabeth stopped thrashing and said, "Piper McLean, do not dare use charmspeak on me." Piper said, "I won't. My sisters and I are just going to give you a make over. Piper didn't take the blindfold off as she lead Annabeth into a changing room. She changed Annabeth into a dress, put on lipstick and blush, and only rolled the blindfold down to apply mascara and eye shadow. Then, the blindfold was rolled back up and Annabeth was pulled out of the Aphrodite cabin and back to the Poseidon cabin. Then, Piper carefully took off the blindfold and pushed Annabeth inside. Annabeth stumbled and was caught by a pair of strong hands. "Woah, Wise Girl. Your going to rip your dress doing that." Annabeth looked up into Percy's sea green eyes. He had changed into a light blue tuxedo, and his hair was fairly combed. Annabeth looked around the cabin. The first thing she noticed was a group of Apollo kids all dressed up and playing instruments. Then she saw in the middle of the room a table, draped in a white tablecloth and there were two dining sets on it. In the middle of the table was a candelabra and a rose in a small vase. A small bowl housed two small koi fish that swam around and around. The saltwater fountain was fixed, and the beds had been put who knew where. "Oh, Percy, I..." Annabeth said, her voice trailing off. "Happy Valentine's Day, Wise Girl." Said Percy. He sat her to a chair and pulled it out for her. Annabeth sat down, and Percy took the seat across from her. Annabeth noticed that the plate and goblet in front of her were from the camp half blood dining pavilion. "How did you get these?" She asked. Percy gave her a smile and said, "Oh, that doesn't matter. I can finish paying off Connor and Travis another day." Annabeth raised an eyebrow and Percy put his hands Palm up on the table. Annabeth decided to let it slide this time. "Wow." Percy said, changing the subject, "I was right to pick Piper to give you your makeover Annabeth. You look amazing." It was true. She had silver eyeshadow and faint pink blush. Her lips were ruby red, and her blond hair fell in ringlets down her back. Her silver mermaid style dress fell to her ankles, where a pair of silver high heels peeked out. Annabeth blushed, and Percy gave his signature lopsided grin. Annabeth noticed two extra chairs. "Uhm, Percy, why are there two extra chairs?" Percy just smiled a little bit bigger and said, "Well, it was her idea, I had to invite them." A minute later there was a knock at the door and Jason and Piper strolled in. Piper had on a mermaid dress like Annabeth, only hers was red. Piper didn't wear any makeup. Jason had on a black tuxedo. They strolled in. Jason sat down next to Percy, and Piper sat down next to Annabeth. "Percy, this is the most romantic thing I have ever seen." Said Piper. The plates suddenly filled up with food. Percy had a Hamburger with French fries. And a hot dog. And a Tuna sandwich. And a salmon. And a steak. Annabeth had a plate of spaghetti. Jason had ham and mashed potatoes. Piper had a bowl of chowder. They all ate their main courses. Percy having seconds. After dessert, Percy having blue chocolate chip cookies, of course, Percy said, "Annabeth, I have something for you, but you have to wait a moment while I get it." Annabeth waited, and Piper simply said, "awwww". Jason reached over and pecked her cheek. Percy returned with a gift wrapped box. Annabeth opened the box, and inside was a necklace with an owl pendant. On the back were the words, "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure-Rowena Ravenclaw, J.K. Rowling." Annabeth looked in awe at the little owl. Percy placed it around her neck. "Twirl the pendant." He said softly. Annabeth did, and the owl turned into a dagger. Celestial bronze with a handle shaped like an owl tree. "Now hook that branch right there onto the necklace." Percy said. Annabeth hooked a curved branch onto her necklace, and it turned back into the pendant. Annabeth leaned over and kissed Percy. Full on, mouth to mouth kiss. She held his shirt in her hands, and Percy stroked her hair with his. Piper whispered something to Jason, and they silently slipped out of Cabin 3. Annabeth didn't know how long they stayed like that, but the Apollo kids followed Piper and Jason out of cabin 3. When they broke apart, Annabeth said, "I have a present for you too, Seaweed Brain. But your going to have to come to my cabin for it." Percy grabbed Percy's hands and pulled him out of Cabin 3. When they got to the Athena Cabin, Annabeth ran in and came out a moment later. She had something behind her back. "Close your eyes, Seaweed Brain." She said. Percy did as he was instructed, and Annabeth placed something in his hands. "Okay, you can open them now." Annabeth said. Percy saw a seven foot tall trident lying in his hands. How that girl had managed to hide it behind her back was a mystery to Percy, but somehow she had. Percy took the trident in one hand. He grabbed Annabeth by the other. They went and strolled along the beach, enjoying being with each other. Percy and Annabeth walked into the sunset, holding hands.

**Hope that satisfied your needs for Percabeth on Valentine's Day! I love you guys!**

**Question of the day: Have you ever tried writing Percabeth? It is not very easy. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Zeus, I believe that we need to send Aria out into the world. Look at her. All she does is train. Enough of the training, Zeus. She can defend herself perfectly well." Zeus looked at his brother. He was not ready for the Pride of Olympus to go out and fend for herself. He knew she would just be in New York, but there were dangers in New York. Monsters, thugs, drunks, other demigods, and boys. "We can have Hecate disguise her as one of our own daughters, and send her to camp half blood." Poseidon said. Zeus wanted more than anything for Aria to be a little girl again. He wanted her to crawl up onto his lap, and hide behind his throne when she was scared. "Aria is not 6 years old anymore, brother." Said Poseidon. "Already she grows anxious. She wants to see the outside world. As she trains this very moment, she is probably thinking of some way to sneak off of mount Olympus." Zeus recognized that he could not win this argument with his brother. "Fine, fine. Send for Hecate and Aria. Inform Hecate what she is needed for."

"Wait, what? Your actually letting me do this? I get to go to Camp Half Blood and be a normal demigod?" Aria asked, excitement clearly showing in her eyes. "Yes." Replied Zeus, "You will be going as a child of the Big Three. We have not decided which God yet, but as soon as we do, you will head off to Camp Half Blood. Your name will be Alexandria Johnson, and you must not reveal your true identity to any of the demigods, satyrs, nymphs, or anyone else at Camp. Chiron and Grover have been informed, so now all we must do is create a disguise." Hades emerged from the corner. "I believe it would be safest to have Aria go as Poseidon's daughter, as I have already informed my children that they have no sibblings, and Zeus has done the same. Also, we are sending her to protect her brother, Perseus Jackson." The gods all nodded in agreement. "Alright then, just give me a moment." Said Hecate, raising her hand. Mist swirled around Aria,completely cloaking her in it. When the mist disapated, a girl with chin length black hair, sea green eyes, freckles, dimples, and smile lines around her eyes stood in front of the Olympians. "Awesome." She said.

Percy loved going year round at Camp Half Blood. More time with Annabeth, more one on one time with Chiron, and not coming back for the summer and saying, "What did I miss?" Plus, you got to meet all sorts of new demigods. Speaking of new demigods, Percy was a little suspicious of a certain ex-protector. Grover had been running around all day preparing things for no apparent reason. When Percy asked, Grover would simply reply, "Old Friend." Then he would be off on his own thing again. Annabeth was suspicious too. And Thalia, who had been hanging out more at Camp since Jason showed up. Later, Grover seemed to have disappeared. "Hey," Thalia said, "Where's goat legs?" Annabeth and Percy simply shook their heads, wondering the same thing. Where had Grover gone? He hadn't even said goodbye. Suddenly, the waves of the canoe lake got violent. A mighty roar came from outside of the camp boundary, and Grover's head bobbed into view. Behind him, a girl with short black hair and sea green eyes stumbled up, holding a bronze sword and fighting off, was that a drakon? She slashed and stabbed at the fiery read dragon-like creature that had no legs or wings. Percy ran up to meet the two, along with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Leo, and Piper. Hazel and Frank were at Camp Jupiter. They arrived at the top of the hill as the girl through her spear at the drakon's head. The drakon disintegrated into a pile of dust, which the girl walked into and retrieved her sword. She through it in the air, yelling, "vrachiòli!" And the sword transformed into a bracelet that she slipped onto her hand. The girl turned around to see the seven demigods standing behind her. She brushed off the dust and smiled. "Hi!" She said. "I'm Alex." All the demigods gaped at her. "You, you just killed a drakon!" Said Annabeth. The girl gave her a strange look. "So? That was, like, the third one this trip." Grover murmured, "Fourth." All the demigods starred dumbfounded at Alex. "So, where's Chiron?" Alex asked, "I need to see him." Jason was the first to shake off his daze. "Uhm, let me show you." He said. Alex let him lead her towards the big house, Grover following close behind.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! Percy, she must be a daughter of Poseidon! You saw the lake churn when she showed up, and her hair, and and, her eyes!" Annabeth said when they got to the big house and waited outside. Percy nodded in agreement. He too was surprised from the events of earlier. Suddenly, the door to the big house swung open, and Alex and Grover stepped outside. "Kay, thanks Chiron!" Alex shouted as she stepped outside. Then she saw the two demigods staring at her, "Oh hi, Perry and Annabelle, right?" Annabeth responded, "Uhm, Percy and Annabeth, actually."

"Right, Chiron told me all about you two."

"Okay, Uhm, well, now that your here, you should know that, well, one of your parents is a Greek god."

"Yeah, I know."

"This may be a lot to take in, but,"

"Annabeth, she said she knows."

"Oh." Said Annabeth, realizing that for once it was her who had missed something. "So, do you know who your godly parent is?" Alex looked at the ground, "I'm not supposed to tel, anyone until dinner." Annabeth looked a little put out at this. "But," said Grover hopefully, " Dinner's only in an hour, so not too long!" With that, Annabeth and Percy took Alex on a tour of the camp.

**Okay guys, I know this was kind of a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I have an announcement, this is going to be book one in a series! I'm gonna have some Kane chronicles, Harry potter, maybe even divergent in the later books, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Okay, so I have no idea who this Mary-Sue person is, so stop comparing Aria to her! This is strictly a Percy Jackson fan fiction, that is it! I will try to discover who this Mary-Sue person is soon, but for now I have absolutely 0 idea. But for now, enjoy la story...**

Everyone sat down at the pavilion for dinner, but many campers kept looking up at the green eyed girl sitting next to Chiron. Right before dinner ended, and everyone departed, Chiron stood up and raised his hands. The camp went silent, and Chiron began to speak, "Campers, you may have noticed a new face among the rest of ours today, and that is because, I would like you all to welcome, the daughter of Poseidon, Alexandria Johnson!" The whole camp sat in silence, then began applauding. The applause grew and grew, until one ares camper shouted, "Oh yeah, prove it!" The whole Ares cabin bellowed in agreement. Until, Alex stood up and raised her arms. The whole earth trembled, then began to shake violently, "Power of the Earthshaker!" shouted Alex, then she held one hand out in front of her, and the whole lake moved and formed a tidal wave frozen in motion behind her. "Force of the ocean!" She bellowed. Then, she let bothe of her arms drop. The earth stopped shaking, and the wave receded. The whole camp stared dumbstruck, but one annoying little Ares camper squeaked, "That could've just been, you know, Percy!" The camped turned to face him, but the son of Poseidon was just as dumbstruck as everyone else, "I've never tried to make earthquakes before." He said. A blazing trident suddenly appeared over Alex's head, and there was no longer any doubt.

Percy guided his dazed and stumbling sister back to the cabin. The campers had demanded more demonstrations, and Alex had obliged. She had way overused her powers. Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of ambrosia. He always kept some on him. Percy handed the ambrosia to Alex, who took it thankfully. Now, up close, Percy noticed she had a couple green streaks in her hair. He gave a small grin, but quickly stopped when Alex looked at him. "So," Percy said, "Uhm, well, how old are you?" Alex replied, "17." Percy looked surprised, "Woah, I'm 17 too. Well, 16, but I'll be 17 in July." Alex nodded. "So, were you, like, fighting in the war against Gaea?" Asks Percy. Alex nodded again. "I was sent by Dad to keep the two camps at bay for as long as I could. I remember that annoying guy, Octavian. He was always trying to find some way to get me away from their camps, but I kept slipping in." They reached the cabin and stepped inside. Percy helped Alex over to her cot and sat her down. She tried for a small smile of thanks and then collapsed onto her pillows. Percy walked over to his own cot and changed into his pajamas. He didn't fall asleep nearly as fast as his sister. He lay awake for a few minutes, tossing and turning, before, finally, falling asleep. In his dream, he saw that girl from the swim meet. He also saw Hera. Percy so wanted to give her a piece of his mind. She had, after all, erased his memory and dumped him with the Romans. Okay, so it wasn't that bad, but still, she had no right to do that. Hera and the girl were speaking with each other. Percy moved closer to here what they were saying, but the girl heard his footsteps and turned around. Her eyes widened, and she said in a hushed voice, "Percy?" Before Percy could respond, he was being woken up by Alex. "Percy!" She was saying, and shaking him back and forth. Annabeth was there too. She whispered something in Percy's ear and he shot up. "Where are the blue pancakes? Annabeth, don't you dare eat them all!" Annabeth and Alex laughed. "What are blue pancakes?" Asked Alex, after the two girls calmed down. "Oh, well when Percy was little, he had an abusive step father who said there was no such thing as blue food. Ever since then, Sally, Percy's mom, has gone out of her way to make blue food." Annabeth replied. At the mention of his mom's name, however, Percy had noticed a shadow pass over Aria's eyes. It quickly disappeared, though, and Percy decided to let it slide. He wasn't that nosy. Percy slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt while the two girls looked away. They were murmuring things to each other and giggling. Percy couldn't help but smile. They all strode out of the Poseidon cabin and headed down to the ding pavilion for breakfast. Alex watched as a pile of blue pancakes and waffles appeared on Percy's plate. She simply had an omelet. They each stood up and scraped a portion of their food into the fire, and then sat back down to eat. Percy ended up having thirds of his pancakes when he finally got full. He went down to the arena, and Alex walked over to meet up with Grover. "Hey, Grover." Alex said. "Woah, Aria. That disguise is amazing." Alex allowed the mist to stop surrounding her so she looked like Aria Olympia Jackson once again. Of course, this was when they were farther away from everyone. Aria and Grover went into the forest and decided to sit down next to a pond. The nyads came up and bowed to Aria. "Child of the Pantheon." One said, "We have long awaited the day we would have the pleasure to meet you." Aria smiled and said, "Thanks, but just call me Aria. Also, you don't need to bow to me. I'm not royalty or anything." The nyads obliged and sank back into the water. "So, Aria, how is Camp Half Blood treating you so far?" Grover asked. "It's, amazing. I never thought something could be so wonderful." Aria responded. "I just wishe I didn't have to be disguised for it. I wish, I wish everyone could see me for who I am." Neither of them noticed the grease stained boy walking out of Bunker 9 behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria and Grover chatted, until they heard a twig snap behind them. Aria whipped around, but didn't see anything.

As soon as Leo had seen those two by the pond, he had run to hide behind a tree. Unfortunately, a twig snapped under his feet. Oh, gods. This time he was lucky. He was so close to being caught. Leo peeked around the trunk and saw a satyr who he had become acquainted with through Percy, Grover, and another girl. He had heard about a new demigod at camp, a daughter of Poseidon, but this girl didn't match the description. He heard snippets of their conversation, "-hard being the most powerful demigod." and "Sometimes I wish I was more normal." There was also, "Aria, you're amazing." and "-how many demigods would do anything to be like you?" Leo decided to take his chance. He stepped out from behind the tree, walked up behind them, and said, "Hiya." Bad idea. The girl had a sword tip to his neck before he could yelp. Now that he could see her, he realized that she was gorgeous. Waist length auburn hair, bright sea green eyes, a few freckles... No Leo, you have a girlfriend. Leo chided himself. Mentally giving himself a face slap. The girl lowered her sword a little bit, and murmured something. The sword shrunk into a bracelet, and the girl slipped it on. "Uh, who are you?" The girl asked. Leo responded, "Well, I am glad you asked my young padawan. I am Leo McShizzle Valdez. Bad boy supreme!" The girl raised her eyebrows before simply saying, "Aria." Woah, even her name was beautiful. No, bad Leo, bad. "So," said Leo, trying to strike up a conversation, "You're the new girl, huh?" Aria looked at Grover, "Is he trustworthy?" she asked. "Well, he was one of the seven in the quest to defeat Gaea."  
"So was my brother, might I remind you."  
"I know your brother perfectly well, Aria."  
"Then why can't I tell him?"  
"You know perfectly well why. Remember what the gods say."  
"Gah! So, anyway, Leo was it? I guess I can tell you now, but first let me make an iris message." Aria took out a drachma and raised water out of the lake. Okay, so far typical child of Poseidon powers. "Oh mother Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the olympian council." Aria said. What? _Mother _Iris? This was weird. A picture of the Olympian throne room appeared in the mist. "Mothers, fathers, I would like permission to inform the son of Hephaestus, one of the seven demigods that destroyed Gaea, about my past, and who I am. Grover has informed me that he is the one who actually destroyed Gaea, and I believe that he is trustworthy enough." The olympians thought about this, and Zeus was the first to respond, "Absolutely not, my daughter! I will not have you frolicking around telling every demigod you see that 10 Olympians are your parents!" Leo piped up from behind Aria, "Uhm, I'm kind of right here, sir." Zeus cursed under his breath about how stupid he was. "Fine, I guess you have no choice now. Inform him, but make him swear on the river styx not to tell anyone else." Aria thanked Mr. Thunderbriches and disconnected the call. Then, the story began.

Aria had never actually talked to anyone about her past before, and it was kind of weird. But at the same time, it was nice to know that she would, hopefully, have a demigod friend who accepted her for who she was. As Aria told Leo the story, he would nod his head and murmur things under his breath. When she finished, Leo looked at her in awe, then surprise, then, finally, broke into a grin. "That is so awesome, like almost Leo Valdez awesome! Wait, so you have to have, like, a disguise and a fake name while your around other demigods? So, it's kinda like secret agent undercover woman sort of thing? That is so cool! Oh, and I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone, as long as we get to keep being friends like this. Ooooo, we could, like, meet undercover at Bunker 9 every day! I'm there, like, 24/7, so just pop in whenever. Hey, wanna walk back to Camp now?" Aria nodded. She grabbed Grover by the arm and smiled. He smiled back. For the first time since she and Percy were little, she felt like she belonged. Right before they left the woods, Aria realized she'd forgotten to cloak herself again. She stopped, and Leo looked confused for a moment, until he saw the mist swirling around Aria. When it cleared, a black haired green eyed girl stood in front of him. "Sick." Leo murmured under his breath. Then, the three friends linked arms again and stepped out of the woods. Almost immediately, Annabeth and Percy were on them. "Where the Hades have you been all day, Alex?" Percy said. Leo realized that Alex must be Aria's code name, and quickly said, "Uh, well, I invited her and Grover to come see Bunker 9. You know, 'cause she's new and all, and, yeah." Either Leo was a really good liar, or Percy was just a really big Seaweed Brain and Annabeth just wasn't paying attention, they would never know. But somehow, they managed to get by with that lie. Leo noticed Aria, or Alex, whatever, let out a sigh of relief when Percy said, "Oh, okay. Well, it's almost dinner time. Hey, maybe tomorrow we could do some sparring practice? I could get you set up with a sword, and we could parry back and forth. Maybe later we could do canoeing and climb the rock wall too. There's also pegasus riding and chariot racing. This is going to be so fun having a sibling!" Alex grinned and agreed. To Leo, it sounded like it was going to be a few days of sibling bonding time, but he was cool with that. He knew this was going to be important to Alex, too, after being separated from Percy for so long. The four demigods set off to the dining pavilion.

Something was up with that new Alex girl. Annabeth could feel it in her bones. She acted kind of strange, no one except Leo could be entertained in Bunker 9 for a whole day, and Aria seemed good with water, but seemed more capable with other powers too. Like the second day, when Aria was a better archer than the Apollo kids, and how she already had a sword on her, and Annaeth could have sworn that more than once that girl had levitated. Jason said he felt some sort of weird connection to her, as did Nico, Annabeth's siblings, the Hephaestus kids, and nearly every other cabin at camp. No one said anything to Percy, though, for he seemed to be enjoying having a sibling. Leo had started acting weird, too. Like he knew a secret no one else did. Annabeth hated not knowing things. One day, she could have sworn she saw that girl partially melt into the shadows. Enough was enough. She gathered a group of people who shared the same suspicions, which was, like, 90% of the camp, and started a secret sort of club. Nico was patrolling inside of the shadows more, Jason was feeling the air currents to see if anything was being affected by a force other than himself in camp, Piper was searching for evidence of people being charmspeaked, is that how you say it?, into doing something, and nearly everyone else was searching their parent's realm for any signs of unusual disruption.

Aria knew she was being followed. That's why she had to use charmspeak on so many different people to pretend that they had followed her all day and hadn't noticed anything unusual. She couldn't let any nosey demigods jeopardize her mission. To protect Percy from the rising threat of Ouranos. His essence had been shifting around more and more in Tartarus, and the gods could tell he was not a very happy camper. For whatever reason, he wanted to destroy the gods. This was weird, considering the gods had destroyed the Titans who had destroyed Ouranos in the first place. Anyways, maybe he wanted to take his wrath out on something, and the gods were the children of the Titans, and the Titans were gone, so the gods were the next best thing. Whoopee. Well, obviously Ouranos is going to try to get the supposed most powerful demigod of all time on his side. So, Aria was supposed to protect him. It was all going fine, until one night she got a demigod dream. Not unusual, unless you count the fact that the dream was a message directed at her from a primidorial called Nyx. Nyx came right up to her, chariot of stars and all, and said, "Aria Olympia Jackson. Your secret cannot be kept for long. The camp will turn on you for lying. Tell them the truth, and maybe this won't happen." Nyx dissolved, and in her place was the entire Camp Half Blood pushing her towards a hole in the ground. But not just any hole. They were pushing her towards Tartarus. Aria woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. She threw on a Camp Half Blood hoodie, a pair of sweat pants, and a pair of tennis shoes and she ran to the big house. She told Chiron everything. Then, they Iris Messaged the gods and told them everything. "Well, I say that we must inform the other campers about Aria." said Poseidon after a minute of silence. "No, you know what could happen, you know what happened last time! With the harpies breaking through the boarder!" Zeus exclaimed. "Now brother." Demeter said, "Aria is older now, much more accomplished with a sword now, and has better control over her powers now. I believe that we should allow her to tell the camp." The argument went on for many more minutes, until finally it was decided. It was better not to put Aria getting thrown into Tartarus as an option. In the morning, she would tell the camp. "Oh, and Chiron, one more thing. You are needed on Olympus. It is urgent." Hera said, before swiping her hand through the mist. Chiron looked worried, and then said, "Aria, go back to bed now. In the morning we will inform the campers of who you truly are, and then I will be off after I make sure that you are alright. You will continue to sleep in the Poseidon cabin because of your quest, though." Aria nodded and headed back to her cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own PJO or HoO. These rights go to Rick Riordan. ;P**

Aria and Grover chatted, until they heard a twig snap behind them. Aria whipped around, but didn't see anything.

As soon as Leo had seen those two by the pond, he had run to hide behind a tree. Unfortunately, a twig snapped under his feet. Oh, gods. This time he was lucky. He was so close to being caught. Leo peeked around the trunk and saw a satyr who he had become acquainted with through Percy, Grover, and another girl. He had heard about a new demigod at camp, a daughter of Poseidon, but this girl didn't match the description. He heard snippets of their conversation, "-hard being the most powerful demigod." and "Sometimes I wish I was more normal." There was also, "Aria, you're amazing." and "-how many demigods would do anything to be like you?" Leo decided to take his chance. He stepped out from behind the tree, walked up behind them, and said, "Hiya." Bad idea. The girl had a sword tip to his neck before he could yelp. Now that he could see her, he realized that she was gorgeous. Waist length auburn hair, bright sea green eyes, a few freckles... No Leo, you have a girlfriend. Leo chided himself. Mentally giving himself a face slap. The girl lowered her sword a little bit, and murmured something. The sword shrunk into a bracelet, and the girl slipped it on. "Uh, who are you?" The girl asked. Leo responded, "Well, I am glad you asked my young padawan. I am Leo McShizzle Valdez. Bad boy supreme!" The girl raised her eyebrows before simply saying, "Aria." Woah, even her name was beautiful. No, bad Leo, bad. "So," said Leo, trying to strike up a conversation, "You're the new girl, huh?" Aria looked at Grover, "Is he trustworthy?" she asked. "Well, he was one of the seven in the quest to defeat Gaea."  
"So was my brother, might I remind you."  
"I know your brother perfectly well, Aria."  
"Then why can't I tell him?"  
"You know perfectly well why. Remember what the gods say."  
"Gah! So, anyway, Leo was it? I guess I can tell you now, but first let me make an iris message." Aria took out a drachma and raised water out of the lake. Okay, so far typical child of Poseidon powers. "Oh mother Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the olympian council." Aria said. What? _Mother _Iris? This was weird. A picture of the Olympian throne room appeared in the mist. "Mothers, fathers, I would like permission to inform the son of Hephaestus, one of the seven demigods that destroyed Gaea, about my past, and who I am. Grover has informed me that he is the one who actually destroyed Gaea, and I believe that he is trustworthy enough." The olympians thought about this, and Zeus was the first to respond, "Absolutely not, my daughter! I will not have you frolicking around telling every demigod you see that 10 Olympians are your parents!" Leo piped up from behind Aria, "Uhm, I'm kind of right here, sir." Zeus cursed under his breath about how stupid he was. "Fine, I guess you have no choice now. Inform him, but make him swear on the river styx not to tell anyone else." Aria thanked Mr. Thunderbriches and disconnected the call. Then, the story began.

Aria had never actually talked to anyone about her past before, and it was kind of weird. But at the same time, it was nice to know that she would, hopefully, have a demigod friend who accepted her for who she was. As Aria told Leo the story, he would nod his head and murmur things under his breath. When she finished, Leo looked at her in awe, then surprise, then, finally, broke into a grin. "That is so awesome, like almost Leo Valdez awesome! Wait, so you have to have, like, a disguise and a fake name while your around other demigods? So, it's kinda like secret agent undercover woman sort of thing? That is so cool! Oh, and I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone, as long as we get to keep being friends like this. Ooooo, we could, like, meet undercover at Bunker 9 every day! I'm there, like, 24/7, so just pop in whenever. Hey, wanna walk back to Camp now?" Aria nodded. She grabbed Grover by the arm and smiled. He smiled back. For the first time since she and Percy were little, she felt like she belonged. Right before they left the woods, Aria realized she'd forgotten to cloak herself again. She stopped, and Leo looked confused for a moment, until he saw the mist swirling around Aria. When it cleared, a black haired green eyed girl stood in front of him. "Sick." Leo murmured under his breath. Then, the three friends linked arms again and stepped out of the woods. Almost immediately, Annabeth and Percy were on them. "Where the Hades have you been all day, Alex?" Percy said. Leo realized that Alex must be Aria's code name, and quickly said, "Uh, well, I invited her and Grover to come see Bunker 9. You know, 'cause she's new and all, and, yeah." Either Leo was a really good liar, or Percy was just a really big Seaweed Brain and Annabeth just wasn't paying attention, they would never know. But somehow, they managed to get by with that lie. Leo noticed Aria, or Alex, whatever, let out a sigh of relief when Percy said, "Oh, okay. Well, it's almost dinner time. Hey, maybe tomorrow we could do some sparring practice? I could get you set up with a sword, and we could parry back and forth. Maybe later we could do canoeing and climb the rock wall too. There's also pegasus riding and chariot racing. This is going to be so fun having a sibling!" Alex grinned and agreed. To Leo, it sounded like it was going to be a few days of sibling bonding time, but he was cool with that. He knew this was going to be important to Alex, too, after being separated from Percy for so long. The four demigods set off to the dining pavilion.

Something was up with that new Alex girl. Annabeth could feel it in her bones. She acted kind of strange, no one except Leo could be entertained in Bunker 9 for a whole day, and Aria seemed good with water, but seemed more capable with other powers too. Like the second day, when Aria was a better archer than the Apollo kids, and how she already had a sword on her, and Annaeth could have sworn that more than once that girl had levitated. Jason said he felt some sort of weird connection to her, as did Nico, Annabeth's siblings, the Hephaestus kids, and nearly every other cabin at camp. No one said anything to Percy, though, for he seemed to be enjoying having a sibling. Leo had started acting weird, too. Like he knew a secret no one else did. Annabeth hated not knowing things. One day, she could have sworn she saw that girl partially melt into the shadows. Enough was enough. She gathered a group of people who shared the same suspicions, which was, like, 90% of the camp, and started a secret sort of club. Nico was patrolling inside of the shadows more, Jason was feeling the air currents to see if anything was being affected by a force other than himself in camp, Piper was searching for evidence of people being charmspeaked, is that how you say it?, into doing something, and nearly everyone else was searching their parent's realm for any signs of unusual disruption.

Aria knew she was being followed. That's why she had to use charmspeak on so many different people to pretend that they had followed her all day and hadn't noticed anything unusual. She couldn't let any nosey demigods jeopardize her mission. To protect Percy from the rising threat of Ouranos. His essence had been shifting around more and more in Tartarus, and the gods could tell he was not a very happy camper. For whatever reason, he wanted to destroy the gods. This was weird, considering the gods had destroyed the Titans who had destroyed Ouranos in the first place. Anyways, maybe he wanted to take his wrath out on something, and the gods were the children of the Titans, and the Titans were gone, so the gods were the next best thing. Whoopee. Well, obviously Ouranos is going to try to get the supposed most powerful demigod of all time on his side. So, Aria was supposed to protect him. It was all going fine, until one night she got a demigod dream. Not unusual, unless you count the fact that the dream was a message directed at her from a primidorial called Nyx. Nyx came right up to her, chariot of stars and all, and said, "Aria Olympia Jackson. Your secret cannot be kept for long. The camp will turn on you for lying. Tell them the truth, and maybe this won't happen." Nyx dissolved, and in her place was the entire Camp Half Blood pushing her towards a hole in the ground. But not just any hole. They were pushing her towards Tartarus. Aria woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. She threw on a Camp Half Blood hoodie, a pair of sweat pants, and a pair of tennis shoes and she ran to the big house. She told Chiron everything. Then, they Iris Messaged the gods and told them everything. "Well, I say that we must inform the other campers about Aria." said Poseidon after a minute of silence. "No, you know what could happen, you know what happened last time! With the harpies breaking through the boarder!" Zeus exclaimed. "Now brother." Demeter said, "Aria is older now, much more accomplished with a sword now, and has better control over her powers now. I believe that we should allow her to tell the camp." The argument went on for many more minutes, until finally it was decided. It was better not to have Aria getting thrown into Tartarus as an option. In the morning, she would tell the camp about her secret. "Oh, and Chiron, one more thing. You are needed on Olympus. It is urgent." Hera said, before swiping her hand through the mist. Chiron looked worried, and then said, "Aria, go back to bed now. In the morning we will inform the campers of who you truly are, and then I will be off after I make sure that you are alright. You will continue to sleep in the Poseidon cabin because of your quest, though." Aria nodded and headed back to her cabin.

Percy awoke to a thunderstorm in his bedroom. He looked over at his sister, and saw that her face was scrunched up. "No," she murmured in her sleep, "No, no, no! Not there again, please! Anywhere but there again! No!" Percy jumped out of bed and ran to Alex's side. He started shaking her by her shoulders to wake her up, but that just made her scream, "No, get away from me! Please! No!" Percy let go of her shoulders, and started yelling in her ear, but her arm shot out and hit him in the face. Okay, Percy thought, I'm going to need some help with this. Now! He ran out of the cabin, but didn't have to go far until he was met with half of the camp wanting to know what was going on. The camp was being flooded, lightning was coming down from the sky, shadows were dancing, and pretty much everything was going insane. Percy scanned the crowd until he saw the girl he was looking for. "Annabeth! I need your help. Now! It's Alex." Annabeth ran forward, but so did Leo. "Alex?" He said, "What's wrong with her?" Before Percy could respond, Leo was barreling towards the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo slammed the door to cabin 3 open and ran to Alex's side. "Aria!" He shouted, "Aria, can you hear me?" Aria screamed, "No, get away from me! Please! No!" Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out Aria's favorite candy, Hershey's chocolate. He broke a piece off of the candy bar and shoved it in her mouth, he did this with many more pieces, all the while saying, "Hey, it's all right. I know you can hear me, I'm the Super Sized McSchizzle. Bad boy supreme." Leo could see Aria's face go more and more slack as she relaxed. Soon, she was calmly asleep again. The lightning stopped, the water receded to the lake, the shadows returned to normal, and pretty much everything else righted itself. Leo brought Festus into cabin 3 and had him lay down next to Aria. He rested her hand on the dragon's head, knowing that petting Festus always calmed Aria down. Then, he turned and left the cabin. And was met with a very surprised looking Percy. Leo checked to make sure that Aria's disguise as Alex was still holding up, which it was, thank the gods, and then turned back to Percy. "S'up?" He asked. Percy's mouth fell open, but before he could say anything, Leo bounced off to Cabin 9 to join his siblings and Calypso.

Alex woke up to her brother shaking her, her mouth _tasting_ like chocolate, and Festus curled up next to her bed. She sat up groggily, and looked around. At first the world was kind of fuzzy, until she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and noticed that her brother looked worried. "What?" she asked. And then she remembered. Her nightmare. Oh, gods, it was worse than last time. This time, she was in the darkest pits of Tartaeus again. Alex quickly stopped herself before she was yanked into her memories again. No, she would not collapse here and now. "Ugh, five more minutes." she said, and fell back onto her pillow. Another voice spoke, "She's as bad at getting up as you, Seaweed Brain." Alex raise a hand halfway in the air and gave a little wave, using the other to cover her face with a pillow. "Sup, Annabeth." she said, before letting her hand drop. Festus moved away from the bed and out the cabin, probably back to Leo. Aria moved her pillow a little bit to see Percy and Annabeth. They were both looking at her with exasperated expressions clearly shown on their faces. Alex groaned and rolled onto the floor. Annabeth and Percy rolled their eyes and stepped forward to yank her off the ground. Alex winced when Annabeth touched the long scar running up her arm. "Sorry!" Annabeth said, but Alex gave her a small smile, "It's fine, not as bad as when I got it." That was a lie. It was worse than when she got it, but she didn't want Annabeth to know that. Alex slowly walked over to the dresser and grabbed a Camp t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. "Oh, and breakfast is in fifteen minutes." Annabeth added. Alex stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

When Alex closed the door, Annabeth turned to Percy and said, "How do you think she got that scar?" Alex shouted through the door, "Just cause I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you. This isn't a very sound proof cabin." Annabeth blushed and Alex came out of the bathroom. "Besides, you could just ask me." Annabeth said, "Uh, okay, how did you get that scar?" Alex's face darkened, and she collapsed.

No, no no no! Alex thought, I told myself I wouldn't get sucked into my memories this time! But it was too late. In front of her the seen played out. A 13 year old Aria wandered through the depths of Tartarus. Suddenly, a monster known as the Chimera leaped out at her. It slashed at her arm with it's claws before she had a chance to do anything. Then, Aria stabbed it down the throat with typhònas, and the monster disappeared. A large, ugly gash was left.

Percy knelt beside his sister's shaking body. He shoved ambrosia into her mouth, until suddenly, her eyes opened. She chewed the last of her ambrosia thoughtfully until saying, "Mmm, Hershy's chocolate." Alex then realized that both Percy and Annabeth were staring at her. "What?" She asked. Then a look of realization dawned on her face. "Oh," she said, "me collapsing. Yeah, don't worry about that. It's just what happens when I get sucked into bad memories. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get breakfast." The three of them strolled down to breakfast, but halfway there, Annabeth said, "Okay, Alex. What is going on. First, you flood the whole camp, cause a storm inside of the camp borders, and cause shadows to dance, then Leo knew what to do to help you, and then you just collapsed." Alex looked around nervously before responding, "I'll tell you at breakfast." And hurrying off to the dining pavilion. Percy glared at Annabeth, and she sighed.

Alex sat apart from Percy and ate breakfast quietly, until Chiron stomped his hoof calling for attention. "Campers," he said, "there is something the gods have been keeping from you." A Hermes kid said, "Oh, big surprise there." Chiron shot him a look and then said, "Alex, will you come up here, please?" Alex stood up and walked to the front of the pavilion. Chiron moved to the side to give her space. "Okay, here goes." She said, "Uhm, well, high everybody. Uh, you all know me as Alex Johnson, daughter of Poseidon, but, well, I'm not a daughter of Poseidon, this isn't what I look like, and Alex isn't even my real name." Leo's mouth hung open and he said, "You don't have to do this." Alex looked at him and said, "Yes I do, Leo. I can't live a lie any longer." Grover covered his eyes and said, "I can't watch. Pray to the gods that they won't pin this on me." Alex raised her arms and mist started swirling around her. It completely enveloped her, and then it stopped. And standing in front of the entire camp was a tall girl, with auburn hair that fell in waves down to her waist, with sea green eyes and freckles. "I am Aria Olympia Jackson. child of the Pantheon, pride of Olympus, daughter of ten gods."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that, as much as I would love to be, I am not Rick Riordan.**

Percy stared at the girl. How could she not be his sister? They had lived in the same cabin, well, only for a couple days, but still! And, wait, didn't she say her last name was Jackson? And what was this Child of the pantheon stuff? The girl continued, "My mother, Sally Jackson, was courted by Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hephaestus and Ares. My father, unknown, was courted by Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, and Iris. He was banished to Tartarus for reasons I wish not to go into. Very soon after I was born, my mother was visited again by Poseidon, and my brother, Perseus Jackson was born." Percy's mouth fell open. He had a sister? How could he not have known? But Aria continued to speak, "I attracted so many monsters that soon my godly parents brought me up to Olympus to be raised. The last time I saw Percy was when he was 3. The gods wiped his memory of me so as to keep everyone safer. I wasn't allowed to leave Olympus except for special occasions, like swim meets or to see my mom. The only exception was when I was thirteen. I-I was in downtown Manhattan and, well this was during the rise of Kronos, so a group of monsters leaped out at me. They surprised me and had the advantage. They took me to Luke and tried to turn me to their side. I wouldn't change no matter what they did. When Luke found out who I was through very painful interrogation, he deemed me too dangerous to have fighting against, so, so I was thrown into Tartarus. I made it through by myself, it took me over a year, for the doors of death kept moving. Everyone thought I had died, but I came back. During the Titan War I was to stay on Mount Olympus and defend it from monsters who made it up the elevator. Then, during the war against Gaea, I was to keep the camps separate. Some of you might have occasionally seen me running around, but I mostly stayed in the shadows." Everyone's mouth was hanging open now, as she walked out of the pavilion and back to Cabin 3. Finally, Clarrise yelled, "Now wait one minute. Why the Hades did she have the right to lie to us? I want more answers! I want to know why she didn't come to camp half blood before, and why she wasn't helping out more during the wars! If she's the so called child of the pantheon, then why were we the ones dying?" The camp roared in approval, and Leo snuck away to seek out his friend. Chiron tried to settle the campers down, but he couldnt do anything. The Demeter campers grew vines around his hooves so he couldn't stop them. Then, the Camp headed out to Cabin 3, with weapons raised high in the air.

"Aria!" Aria turned around to see her elvish friend chasing after her. "Leo," she said, but Leo simply grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the woods. "Aria, the whole camp is after you. We need to hide in Bunker 9. It'll be same because I'm the only one who can open the door." Leo pulled Aria fartther and farther. Finally she spoke in almost a whisper, "Even Percy?" Leo slowed for a moment. How could she be so caring and protective of a brother that she hadn't seen for 14 years? "Um, I'm sure he's just following them so he won't get hurt." Okay, so that sounded nothing like what Percy would do, but Aria didn't know that. All of Leo's concern was getting her safely away from the camp on rampage.

"Now, my evil spirits, while the camp is turned against her. Now is the time to attack, while the camp is together."

Percy was mad at his, apparently sister. He was mad at his mom. He was mad at his dad, Poseidon. He was mad at Grover and Chiron. They had all kept a secret this big from him for so many years, and he wanted answers. He was half way to his cabin before he realized that every once I a while a Camper would stumble, then regain composure, and their eyes would be golden. Too late Percy realized what was happening, and then an eidelon possessed his own body.

Night passed, and early morning came to Camp Half Blood. Leo was still asleep, but Aria was wide awake. She had to see the campers for herself. She had to see if Percy was against her. Aria snuck over and turned off Leo's alarm clock so he wouldn't get up and worry about her. Then, she scrawled a note on a piece of paper and left the cabin. Thank the gods she had inherited the same power as Leo from Hephaestus, so she could get back into the Bunker. Aria shadow traveled through the woods and ended up on the edge of Camp. What she saw made her catch her breath. The entire Camp had gold eyes, and Aria knew what had done it. She'd tangled with enough eidelons to know what they did. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but knew she was in trouble when a golden haired boy with a roman gladiator sounded the alarm, Jason. The gods had told her all of the Heroes of Olympus' names. As soon as Jason shouted that Aria was on the hill, all of the Camp started heading toward her. Percy had riptide drawn, Nico, his Stygian iron sword.

Leo woke up early, and the. Noticed Aria was gone. He ran over to her bed and quickly skimmed her note. Blah blah blah, see the camp, blah blah blah, talk to Percy hopefully, blah blah blah. Leo grabbed Festus and hurried out of the Bunker.

Leo noticed all of the campers had gold eyes. Oh Styx, eidelons. Well, he might as well follow them and pretend to be possessed, too. Which wasn't too hard considering what had happened on the Argo II. He followed all of the campers up a hill with Festus in tow. At the top was Aria, faci odd with Jason, Nico, and Percy.

Aria looked at her brothers, because technically if you count all of the godly stud they were all her brothers, and raised typhònas. "Ah, if it isn't the child of the pantheon." A female voice said from behind the three boys. Everyone's least favorite snow goddess stepped forward. "Really Khione? Didn't the gods, like, punish you or something?" Khione snarled, "My master Ouranos released me from my prison." Aria snorted, "You really didn't learn from last time? Your seriously going to fight against the gods again?" Khione growled, "You three, attack." She said, gesturing to Percy, Jason, and Nico. They all nodded and summoned something. Nico summoned a wall of shadows, Percy, the entire lake, and Jason summoned lightning. They all sent their element at Aria, but she intercepted them. She held the lightning, water, and shadows at bay, but she could feel it draining her. What was she going to do? Aria didn't want to kill anyone, but she couldn't hold her own for very much longer. She raised in the sky and made up her mind. Aria threw the lightning at Percy, the water at Nico, and the shadows at Jason. Then she blacked out and fell to the ground.

Leo ran forward to his friend. She was completely out of it. Leo called to Festus, loaded Aria's limp body on, climbed on himself, and they were off in record time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone, I came up with a name for this series, ready? Okay, you are reading the first book in the Defeaters of the Sky series. Also, there is nothing going on between Aria and Leo besides friendship. Maybe later on, but not now.**

Khione gestured for her three most powerful minions to come over. It felt so good to have that Son of Jupiter under her thumb. "What do you need, my lady?" Asked the Sea Brat. Khione replied, "Find them, and bring them back. The Son of Hephaestus and I have some unfinished business, but our master needs the girl. Bring them both back alive." The three boys nodded and set off. The Son of Hades melted to shadows, the Son of the Sky Lord took flight, and the Son of Poseidon took off at a run. Khione smirked. They couldn't save Olympus this time.

Okay, so Leo's day hadn't gone exactly as planned. First, he wakes up, Aria is gone. Then, he finds out the whole dang camp is possessed by eidelons, not fun. Now, he's flying Festus with his unconhcious friend and trying to figure out where the Hades to go. Festus creaked something, and Leo said, "Festus. That. Is. The. Best idea I've heard today! Let's go to Camp Jupiter and pray to the gods that they have forgiven me for not meaning to fire on New Rome!"

Reyna strolled through the streets of new Rome. Thank the gods that Hephaestus boy didn't cause too much damage. She grabbed a muffin from the bakery and sat down on a bench. Aurum and Argentum sniffed around curiously. The Vulcan kids had been able to fix them after that incident when getting the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half Blood. Suddenly, she heard a loud roar from a love and looked up. A huge metal dragon was careening toward Camp Jupiter. She looked closer and saw a rider on top, and even closer examination lead to the fact that there were two. No, wait, one of them was unconscious. And, was that Leo? Then who was that girl in front of him. Reyna ran across the square and into the field of Mars. She looked up again cupped her hands around her mouth. She yelled, "Leo Valdez! Land your dragon over here!" She kept shouting and waving her arms, trying to get Leo's attention. Finally, the dragon turned and started heading toward her. It landed and Leo clambered off. Reyna noticed that his face was dead serious. "Reyna," he said, "I need your help. This is my friend Aria and I'll explain more about her later. Now, she needs medical help. She overused her powers and I don't know what to do!" Reyna nodded and sent Aurum to go get the Apollo kids. Then Leo continued, "The whole of calm half blood has been possessed by eidelons! Don't let any of them in, including Jason." Reyna nodded as the Apollo campers came running up the hill. They took Aria off of the dragon's back, and laid her on a stretcher. Then, they opened her mouth and poured Nectar in. Aria's eyes snapped open and she gasped. She tried sitting up, but immediately laid back down. "Ugh," she said, "why is the world blue? I'm pretty sure it wasn't like that before." Leo ran forward and hugged her. Then he said, "Do you remember what happened?" Aria grimaced, "Eidelons. And Percy. Oh my gods, my poor younger brother." Reyna looked at her confused. "Would you mind telling me who you are? Exactly?" Aria looked at Leo, who nodded. Then she said, "I am Aria Olympia Jackson, Child of the Pantheon, Daughter of Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares, Iris, Athena, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Full blood sister of Percy Jackson." Reyna gaped and Aria told her the entire story. Reyna slowly nodded her head, and Aria shakily stood up. Then, Reyna lead them both into town.

Octavian heard footsteps coming up the alter and turned in time to see Reyna leading two others. Octavian recognized one of them. "Greek!" He exclaimed, "In my temple! I will not have it!" The other girl behind him glared and said, "I wouldn't talk to the most powerful demigod ever like that." She said. Octavian took a step back and said, "Who is this, now?" The girl growled and said, "Aria Olympia Jackon." Octavian's eyes widened. He had read that name somewhere. He ran over to his shelf and started rifling though scrolls, until he found it, a prophecy. It said

**_A halfblood of all the gods_**

**_Will survive against the odds_**

**_Aria Jackson will lead the way_**

**_To save Olympus on a fateful day_**

**_To far away lands, she must go_**

**_To places even the gods do not know_**

**_And face the clouds, the stars, the night_**

**_And be stuck in a nearly endless fight_**

**_The Heroes of Olympus shall be her aid_**

**_On her journey, far away._**

Octavian turned around and gave Reyna the scroll, then he said, "Leave here, gracious. Both of you." Leo glared before leading Aria out of the temple, muttering something about, "stupid spindly romanus. Shoulda tossed him off the Argo II when I had the chance."

Aria made it about half way down the hill before she collapsed. They had been doing fine, although Leo noticed she had been slowing down, but she suddenly just fell down, shaking. Leo knelt beside her and started calling for Reyna, who came sprinting down the hill. "What happened?" She asked. Leo replied, "I don't know,Moshe just collapsed." Reyna cursed under her breath and said, "Leo, can you pull any fabric out of your bag? A blanket is what we need." Leo nodded and opened his toolbelt. He pulled out an 8 foot long, 4 foot wide peice of fleece out and handed it to Reyna, who laid it on the ground and rolled Aria onto it, who moaned. Then, she gathered up the front end and told Leo to gather up the back end, keeping it tight enough that Aria wouldn't fall out, but loose enough that she could breathe. Then, they set of at a fast pace, heading for the infirmary. When they burst through the doors of the white building, medics were surrounding Aria. One of them muttered, "poison." Another muttered, "Amphisbaena to be exact." A third said, "But how did she get it? There aren't any Amphisbaena around here." Everyone turned to Leo, who put his hands in the air in a, I surrender gesture, "Hey, I don't know either! We were just walking down the hill from the temple place where Octavian lives and she collapsed." All the medics turned back to Aria, who was now lying on an actual stretcher and being carted to a room. One of them noticed something on Aria's neck and pulled it off. It was a small dart. "This might have been it." He said. Leo thought back. Now he remembered. As they flew away from Camp Half Blood, something had whizzed past his ear. At the time, Leo had thought it was just a rock, but now... "Oh gods, Aria." He said, and leaned in to hug his feverish friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Frank and Hazel strolled through the streets of New Rome. **(Yes, I know that's how I started Reyna's, but there are, like, a lot of streets in new Rome, so deal with it. :P)** Hazel suddenly looked up. "I sense a lot of bronze, flying through the air. No, now it's landing in the field of Mars." Hazel and Frank looked at each other. "Do you think it could be," started Frank. "Festus?" Finished Hazel. They both started running toward the field of Mars, just in time to see Reyna walk over the hill in the other direction, towards the temple of Jupiter. Then, they directed their attention to the huge, metal dragon sitting in front of them, it's ruby eyes gazing intently at them. "Festus!" Yelled Hazel, running over to greet the beast. Frank ran over, too. They sat down and stroked the dragon. Gods, he had been through so much with them, it was hard not to. They looked up when they heard footsteps and saw Dakota running towards them. "Guys!" He said, "You need to go down to the infirmary. Your friend, Leo is there." Frank and Hazel looked at each other before setting off at a sprint towards New Rome. At one point, Frank turned into a horse and Hazel jumped onto him. They galloped through the streets and came to a halt outside of the large, white building. Hazel jumped off of Frank, who changed back into a human, and they both burst through the doors. There, they saw Leo. But not the way they had expected. He was sitting in a chair next to a curtain, where medics could be heard helping someone. His hands were covering his face. "Leo?" Hazel said, uncertainly. Leo looked up and she saw tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong?" She asked. Leo sat up and told them everything. About meeting a girl named Aria, about eidelons at camp, about flying here, about the poison. Hazel's mouth hung open and she went over to comfort Leo. "It'll be all right." She said, "It sounds like your friend is pretty tough." Leo nodded, "She is." He said quietly. Then, the curtain parted a little bit and Michael Parkson, a son of Apollo, poked his head out. "You can see her now." He said. Leo stood up and walked past Michael. He gasped, and so did Hazel and Frank. The girl must have looked beautiful before the poison. Now, her auburn hair was stringy, her face was tinted pink and beaded with sweat. Her breaths came in short and raspy, and her hands were cold and clammy. She opened her eyes a fraction of a second, and Hazel saw that they were the same color as Percy's before they closed again. Michael spoke up, "We've managed to stabilize the poison before it reached her heart. Thank gods poison spreads to the limbs before the head and torso." Leo nodded again, but Hazel could tell he wasn't listening. Aria's mouth parted a little bit and she said one word, "Leo?" Leo's ees widened, and Ari continued, "Why are you here with two chocolate bars?" Leo looked confused, before Michael spoke up, "She's gonna be a little delirious for a couple days, but she can leave. Also, we took a sample of her blood, and we were wondering if you knew why it was more godly than mortal? Like, there were large flecks of gold, like ichor. Demigod blood looks like, well, like mortal blood." Leo looked down before replying, "ten gods are her parents. Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Iris, and Aphrodite." Michael nodded and began leaving before turning around and saying, "She can leave, but keep her in a wheelchair for the first couple of days." Before leaving. Aria was looking around the room. Her eyes were out of focus and dazed. Hazel could only imagine what it was like, waking up in a strange, white room surrounded by people she didn't know. Reyna stepped into the room, and Aria said, "Whoshe?" Reyna looked surprised and cocked her head to a side. Leo snuck over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and the confusion melted from her face. She went over to Aria and said, "I am Reyna. Praetor of New Rome, the city your in, and friends with your friend, Leo." Aria nodded and then tried to get out of bed. Her camp Half blood t-shirt was crumpled, and Leo pushed her back into bed. "You can't get up. We need to get you a wheelchair." Aria nodded and slumped back onto the bed, asleep. Leo grabbed a cantine of Nectar out of his tool belt and pored a little into a cup. He set it next to her bed and then pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. Hazel came over and put a comforting arm around Leo. He smiled a little bit, and Frank said, "Come on dude, she'll be fine. Let's go take a walk around New Rome." Leo shook his head. "She, she has bad nightmares. She went through Tartarus when she was twelve. Alone." Frank, Hazel, and Reyna gapped at him, and Octavian stormed through the doors. "Reyna!" He shouted, "Why are she," he gestured to Aria, "and he here!" This time he gestured to Leo. Frank rolled his eyes, "Oh, go play with your teddy bears, Octavian!" Octavian glared at him and then said, "Excuse me, but I was talking to the Praetor when she was called away from her duties by the graecious!" Reyna glared and said, "I wouldn't call the daughter of ten gods a graecious." Octavian glared,math rough a scroll on the ground, and stormed out. Suddenly, a metallic smell filled the air, and lightning flashed over new Rome. The Little Tiber sloshed around violently, and shadows began creeping up the walls. Arrows began flying everywhere, and the ground began to tremble. Aria began screaming, "No! No Please no! Not that! Don't hurt them! No!" Leo was on his feet with a bar of chocolate in his hand. He started breaking small pieces off and putting them in Aria's mouth, saying soothing words to her. Aria opened her eyes and everything stopped. "Leo?" she asked, but suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder. A voice that sounded suspiciously like a Son of Jupiter they knew shouted, "Bring me her! Bring me the child of the Pantheon!"


	12. Chapter 12

Jason battled with the eidelon to take control of his body. "Come on," he thought, "I already went through this, can't you just give me a break?"

Percy thought the same thing. I mean, come on. He finds out he has a sister, like a full blood sister, and now this. He mentally punched the eidelon in the face.

Nico didn't think of anything. The eidelon had put his mind to sleep. He had no control, and no way to fight back.

Jason bore down on New Rome. Oh gods, not New Rome! This has been his home for, like, so long. Jason felt his arm lift in the air and blast lightning down on a roof. The house caught fire. Then, he saw them. Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Reyna came running out of the infirmary to see what was happening. When Leo spotted Jason, he sprinted back inside of the infirmary. Hazel and Frank followed him, and Reyna waited outside the door for Jason to come. Jason flew down and landed in front of his, what, ex-co-praetor or something? She stepped forward and raised her Spatha. Jason was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that. Oh wait. He was. Yay. Reyna stepped forward and said, "You are not welcome here, possesser of souls. Leave." Jason smiled a cruel smile and said, "Oh, I intend to." Jason felt a great wait lift from his spirit and he collapsed, his vision black for a moment, before realizing Reyna was in front of him, her eyes flashing from brown to gold, and back again. "You, will not, will not take me, creature." Reyna said, but then her face twisted in a cruel grin, "Oh you think so?" But it quickly turned to a grimace. Jason ran to her side, but she said, "Leave. If this being takes me I'll be too dangerous. Go in there," she gestured to the infirmary. Jason looked at her one last time before sprinting into the infirmary.

When the doors flew open and Jason stepped in, Leo was momentarily terrified, but it quickly washed away when he saw Jason's eyes were electric blue. He smiled at his buddy before continuing to work on the bed. It had two wings, rocket boosters, and a steering wheel. He was just adding in the engine when Aria began to start getting up. "I, I want to help. Wait, why is Zeus's master bolt walking in?" Leo quickly realized she meant Jason, who looked confused. Leo leaned over and muttered, "Poison, kind of delirious, deal with it." Jason walked over and sat down next to Frank who looked up and said, "Where's Reyna?" Jason replied, "Fighting an Eidelon for control." Just then, a large roaring like a tidal wave was heard outside, and the shadows began dancing. Leo shouted, "Get on!" And everyone clambered onto the bed as Leo hit the start button. The bed barreled out of the infirmary and down the streets of New Rome. It went through the fields of Mars, and Leo pulled it to a stop in front of Festus. Everyone clambered on, but Aria had some difficulty. They first had to detach the IV dripping Nectar into her arm from the bed post, and then help her onto the dragon. Jason looked behind them and saw Percy stalking towards them, Riptide drawn, and Nico battling Reyna, who was losing considering she was also battling an eidelon for control of her body, but she was keeping her own. Jason sent down winds to slow Percy down while they secured his sister to the metal dragon. Jason was still having trouble believing this girl had 10 gods for parents and was Percy's sister and had gone through Tartarus when she was 12, 4 years younger than Percy and Annabeth when they fell. But now was not the time to wonder about someone's hard past. Now was the time to focus on the present and the future, his future, which he hoped he would be spending with a certain daughter of Aphrodite, preferably not possessed. Aria raised her own hands and sent a gust of wind barreling towards Percy, one that greatly rivaled Jason's. Leo finally climbed on Festus after making sure that Aria wouldn't fall off and they were off. Suddenly, Jason remembered. The tracker, Aria, the dart. He reached forward towards Aria's neck and started searching for a small piece of metal. Aria didn't notice, she was too tired from that much power after just overusing it and being poisoned. Finally, his hands met something small, hard, cold, and skin colored. He grabbed it and pulled back, revealing a small piece of metal that Jason through over the side of Festus. Now, Khione couldn't track where Aria was. Jason looked up at Leo sitting in front and said, "Any ideas on where we're going?" Leo nodded and said, "Montana."

Montana? Geez, Frank hadn't been there since he was little. He had gone on a small vacation with his mom. Now, they were going back. He remembered seeing Glacier National Park, and the Mountain Goats, Bears, rabbits, and every other creature that lived there. He also remembered the skiing incident he had had. Frank shuddered, reliving how he had dropped his ski pole and accidentally hit someone with it. Ow. Not one of his finest moments, but surely one of his klutziest. Leo thought for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know. I've just always wanted to go there." Talk about randome. Well, that kind of described Leo Valdez. Randome, Strange, ADHD. Aria mumbled something in front of him about, "Crazy Snowmen live there." Frank suddely heard it again, a tidal wave. He looked to his left and didn't see anything. He looked to his right and saw Percy standing on top of a massive wave of water. Aria raised her hands and managed to push the wave back a little. She concentrated harder and the wave fell behind them. Then she started fumbling with her harness, until she finally gave up with that, spun her bracelet and said, "typhònas" and a sword appeared in her hand. A longe, bronze sword. She slipped it under her harness and lifted. The harness split so she could get one of her legs out. She did the same to the other side and she was free. She shakily stood up and then launched herself off the side of Festus, caught by her own wave of water that she had taken from Percy. The two circled each other until Percy lunged. Aria sidestepped and fainted to the left, which Percy anticipated. The two battled each other with such ferocity. He sat there, dumbfounded until he saw Jason jump off Festus and fly over to help with the battle. Nico soon arrived and evened out the score, taking Jason's focus off Percy and to the 15 year old riding the shadows next to him. Aria and Percy both lost their swords at the same time, and they both thrust their hands in their pockets, waiting for something. Aria waited for a fraction of a second less than Percy, and quickly pulled out the bracelet again. "typhònas" and the battle continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy really didn't like doing this! If he won, he would kill his sister, if he lost, would she kill him? No, she would probably just hurt him. Which was still really bad. Aria looked exhausted. Then it struck him. The poison! He had been the one to give the call for the dart to be thrown! He felt so bad, but was surprised at how well she was doing. She was doing as well as Percy, if not better. Well, she had been trained on Olympus, so yeah. Aria shouted, "Percy, please! I know your in there! You can fight him! You've been _there_ and back, for gods sake!" Percy struggled for a minute, before being able to shout, "Help!" He was able to lower his sword for a moment before the eidelon regained control, but that was all Aria needed. With the flat side of her sword, she said, "Sorry!" Before bringing it down across his head. Percy's vision went black.

Leo circled with Festus around the two battles, occasionally bursting into flames. When he saw Aria knock out Percy, he swooped in to catch them both. Aria still had the wave going, and Leo took this chance. He had Festus breathe fire into the water, creating steam that distracted Nico, then he went in and hit the kid across the head with a hammer. Aria leaned over and caught him before he fell to the ground. Then, with both unconcious boys secure, she slumped forward, asleep. Jason flew over and landed behind the three passed out demigods. Festus was going slowly because of all the weight. Night was coming, and they needed to camp somewhere soon. Aria's IV had come out of her arm when she jumped off Festus, so Jason busied himself putting it back in. Leo spotted a forest and swooped in to land. The first thing they did was tie Percy and Nico up to a tree. Then, they decided to have flashlights aiming at Nico from all different directions so he couldn't shadow travel away. Then, they took Aria off the dragon and laid her down on the ground, refilling her IV. Hazel looked concerned with this. "Won't it burn her up, having this much?" Leo said, "She's more God than mortal, Haz. I think she'll be fine." Hazel continued looking concerned but didn't say anything. Leo got to work building a shelter. He started a fire and pulled out some food from his toolbelt. He made everyone tacos, and woke Aria up so she could eat hers. Her delirium had worn off faster than anticipated because, well, she wasn't a normal half-blood. Aria ate about half of it before falling asleep again. Hazel went to find a stream to get water from, and to wash Aria's hair with. She didn't like it being greasy. Leo heard a groan and saw Percy's eyes opening. They were sea green, but Leo knew there was still an eidelon in there. Percy tried to stand up, but quickly realized that he was bound to a tree, and on the other side of the trunk was Nico. "My head," Percy mumbled, and Aria was quickly wide awake. "Percy?" She said and ran over to her brother. She hugged him tightly and said, "Are you alright? Oh, I thought I lost you! And I couldn't lose you again, not after 14 years!" Percy smiled awkwardly and said, "It's all right. But, the question is are you alright? I remember the poison, and the dart, and the tracker." Leo looked confused, "Tracker?" He asked. Percy smiled sheepishly. "It was so we could follow you." Jason spoke up, "I took it off back there a little ways." Leo said, "Stalker." Percy smiled again, and Aria returned it. "Sorry about, you know, having to tie you up. But, the eidelons" she said. Percy nodded his head. Hazel came running through the woods with a bucket of water, flashed a smile at Percy, and pulled Aria away. "I amgoing to wash your hair, and you cannot do anything about it." She said, sitting Aria down next to one of their lean-to's. She looked at Leo and said, "You don't happen to have any shampoo in that tool bag, do you?" Leo reached in and brought out one of those small ones you get at hotels. He handed it to Hazel, who started scrubbing Aria's hair. Aria was not helping, as she would almost fall asleep, a splash of water would hit her face, and she'd bolt back up again. Hazel finally finished and Aria passed out, falling on the ground. Frank grabbed a pillow and put it under her head as her breathing steadied out. Percy gazed at his sister, with her hair already nearly dry and her chest steadily rising up and down. Eventually, the rest of the demigods fell asleep. Well, except for Percy. His mind had practically been asleep for a whole day now. Percy thought about Annabeth. Wait, Annabeth! She and the rest of Camp were possessed by Eidelons! And under the control of Khione. Oh gods. Percy prayed to whatever God was in charge of possessing people (there were so many, why not) to let go of Camp. They hadn't done anything wrong. Well, maybe Connor and Travis had, but everyone else! It wasn't fair to the demigods, they had just finished up the war against Gaea, and now a new one. Percy sat, thinking about Annabeth's face until the sun rose in the sky. Leo was the first one up, working on an extension piece and stronger motor for Festus, when it happened. Reyna stepped into their campsite, full armor on. Leo looked up, and his mouth fell open. Rena's eyes were gold. She had lost. "What the... When? How? How did you find us? We don't have the tracker thingy anymore!" Leo said. Reyna smiled maliciously, "You do have two Eidelons at your camp, though. Did you really think that we couldn't contact each other in our own ways?" She asked. Nico's body shuddered, and Reyna's grin widened. "Aw, the son of Hades. You are who we need. Now, brother, do you think he will survive it?" Percy's eyes switched to gold, "He has been through much, I believe he is strong enough for our plans." Leo picked up a rock and tossed it at Aria. It hit her on the nose and her eyes shot open. She bolted up, but came to a sudden halt as she was met by Riptide, "Oh, sister of mine. You forgot one thing. Riptide always comes back." Reyna looked at him and snapped, "We are not to kill the girl, only to bring her and the Blacksmith's boy back." Percy growled and lowered his sword, taking extra care to make sure that it caught the skin on her arm on the way down. Aria did not even wince. Percy growled again, and Aria said, "That sound does not quite suit you, brother. I believe you would fair much better with a smile, laughter, and sea green eyes. An evil spirit not inside of you would be preferable." Percy sneered and grabbed her by the arm. She was stronger than before, and managed to judo flip him to the ground. Percy's eyes flashed green for a moment, "Annabeth! Why'd ya have to do that!" They quickly flipped back to gold. Riptide went in to attack, but it was intercepted by Typhònas. Reyna screeched, "Join him now!" And Percy collapsed. Nico shuddered as a second spirit entered his body.


	14. Memorial

Hi everyone. It's me, Poseidon'sWizardingGuardian. And today, is Memorial Day, so instead of having a part of a story here, I would just like everyone to take a moment to remember those who died in the Titan and Giant Wars, and the wars against Voldemort, and please, if I forget anyone, or if there is anyone from any stories you would like to add, please put it in the comments. Thank you.

Bianca Di Angelo

Zoë Nightshade

Lee Fletcher

Daedalus

Charlie Beckendorf

Unnamed member of Apollo's cabin

Michael Yew

Silena Beauregard

Ethan Nakamura

Luke Castellan

Unnamed child of Ares

Unnamed Hunter of Artemis

Many more unrecorded deaths in Battle of Manhattan

Grandma Zhang

Dr. Howard Claymore

Kinzie

Pheobe

Naomi

Celyn

James Potter

Lily Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Fred Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody

Dobby

Hedwig

Cedric Diggory

Collin Creevey

Bertha Jorkins

Frank Bryce

The Bones family

The Mckinnon family

Gideon and Fabian Prewett

Benjy Fenwick

Dorcas Meadowes

Dean Thomas's father

Mr. And Mrs. Bones

Broderick Bode

Amelia Bones

Florean Flortescue

Mrs. Abbott

Montgomery

Regulus Black

Charity Burbage

Lavender Brown

Ted Tonks

Many other unidentified students and adults who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Please remember to add in any names in the reviews, whether they be in books, movies plays, or men and women who fought in the Military.

Thank You For Your Service

To The At Least 150 Million Men And Women Who Have Died Serving Their Country.

Thank You To The

Millions Of Veterans.


End file.
